


the fun before the storm

by noceurx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceurx/pseuds/noceurx
Summary: "Nice view, is it?"LuZo
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 25





	the fun before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here yeehaw
> 
> (I will check for mistakes later lol.)

"Momo, do you mind going somewhere else? There's something I want to try." Zoro turned to the young boy, raising Enma against his shoulder.

"O-Of course, Zorojuro-san!" The sudden request had startled him, especially since Zoro himself had urged them to train quietly. "Good luck."

"Nice view, is it?"

Just as Momo was out of sight, Zoro's tone turned to a teasing one, reserved solely for a certain someone.

"You noticed, huh?" His captain laughed wholeheartedly, popping out from behind a tree just a few feet from where Zoro was standing.

"New sword?" Luffy asked, taking a moment to study the unfamiliar sword in Zoro's hands. From what he could tell it was special. Similar to the one he had "borrowed" from Tama's old man, though somehow completely different. Of a different caliber perhaps.

In any case, it was worthy of the future Greatest Swordsman.

Zoro hummed, suddenly sheathing the sword and turning completely to face his captain.

"You've gotten stronger again." He smirked, feeling pride swell up deep within him.

Luffy blushed at the compliment, flashing a bright smile. Having his strength praised was indeed a compliment to the young captain, especially when it came from his mate and lover.

Zoro had noticed when they reunited after the whole Big Mom thing and now again after being separated for only a few days.

His captain would never cease to amaze him. The man known as Monkey D. Luffy will surely become someone incredible.

Not that he wasn't already to Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats.

"So will you with that sword, right? Zoro is amazing after all!"

Now it was Zoro's turn to blush. Any praise from Luffy whether done deliberately or otherwise made the swordsman turn to mush. Before meeting Luffy he was generally indifferent to praise. It didn't really matter in his journey to being the greatest. No one in his life was important enough for their opinion to matter.

Kuina had been the first. Now, it was Luffy.

"Of course, captain."

Suddenly, Luffy was shamelessly eyeing the others exposed chest. "It _is_ a nice view."

Before Zoro could even voice his embarrassment he was being pushed against a tree with an audible "oof". A hand had been placed behind his head to serve as a cushion between it and the tree. The other hand was placed on the swordsman's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"I missed Zoro."

Before, they had been interrupted by Kaido's men. Then they had been pursued and once again they were separated. All the while they longed for each other's presence and touch. They didn't know when they would have another opportunity with the festival less than a week away.

So Zoro welcomed the desperate clashing of teeth and tongues. He _needed_ the contact just as much. His own arms wrapped around his captain's slimmer waist, slowly moving to grope the others ass.

He broke the kiss to nip at the others neck and ear. "I missed you too, captain." He whispered sensually, making the other shiver.

Luffy grinded against their erections, leading them both to groan out in pleasure. Their mouths clashed again, with greater desperation and desire.

Both of Luffy's hands cupped Zoro's breasts, massaging them in that particular way that the swordsman loved. His nipples were pinched and pulled by experienced hands, making him whimper as his lover pulled away.

"I love Zoro's chest." Luffy leaned down, leaving kisses everywhere he could. His teeth slightly pressed over a nipple and Zoro couldn't help but buck up his hips. "Fuck..."

Luffy laughed, making the other blush even more. To laugh during such intimacy was welcomed, mind you. Luffy was a joyful person. To not be so even during sex would be uncharacteristic of him.

"My turn."

Zoro swiftly switched places with his captain, pinning him against the same tree and kissing him roughly before dropping down to his knees.

He slowly undid the others yellow sash, maintaining eye contact as he opened the red kimono.

His eyes darted to the rock hard cock peeking out from white underwear. Zoro licked his lips as he noted the precum seeping out its head.

Luffy groaned as his cock was exposed to the cold air, a hand moving to rest on Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman wasted no time in pumping the hardness from base to tip a few times.

Zoro leaned forward, kissing the area just next to the others belly button tenderly. Before Luffy could whine impatiently, Zoro was taking most of his cock in his mouth in one swift motion. He slowly pulled back, letting his tongue remain connected to its tip as he licked around the member. The swordsman quickly went to work, bobbing his head leisurely.

"Ahh..." Luffy moaned, his hold on the other tightening.

After getting used to the intrusion in his mouth, Zoro peered up, taking in the flushed face and heavy panting from his lover. The way Luffy's mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows were furrowed was just so _perfect_.

With Luffy's other hand pulling tightly at green hair, Zoro knew his captain was close. He pulled away abruptly, with Luffy making a small whine in protest.

It took him a moment to calm his own heavy breathing before taking one of Luffy's hands. Still dazed, Luffy looked at Zoro questioningly.

His answer came when Zoro shoved three of Luffy's fingers into his wet mouth. "Ohh..."

Zoro made a show of licking and sucking each finger, spit dribbling down the side of his mouth.

_So hot._

Zoro released the others' fingers, looking at Luffy expectedly. "Captain..."

He was pulled up from the ground into a sloppy wet kiss. With his dry hand, Luffy pulled up Zoro's kimono to expose his rear.

He froze.

"Something wrong, captain~?" Zoro feigned innocence.

_He isn't wearing any underwear..._

The playfulness in his tone was replaced by an obscene moan as Luffy suddenly shoved a wet finger into his awaiting hole. At the same time, Luffy's other hand wrapped around Zoro's own leaking cock, tugging firmly.

"Zoro's shameless." Luffy stated in a deep tone. Said tone made Zoro's hairs stand on end, sending a tinge of fear up his spine. Anyone else may have turned tail and run. Zoro, on the other hand, felt his erection grow impossibly harder, pushing him closer to that much needed release.

"F-Fuck, Luffy."

Luffy was now repeatedly brushing over his prostate, forcing Zoro to bite into his captain's skin to muffle his moans.

Long after three fingers were pushing deep inside him, Zoro forced himself to grab Luffy by his forearm, halting the other's movements. "Please..."

Without another word, Luffy was lifting his swordsman into his arms.

Zoro placed more soft kisses on Luffy's face and neck as he allowed himself to be carried to a spot behind some bushes. Luffy gently placed Zoro down on the grass beneath them, as if he were something delicate and precious.

Zoro couldn't help but smile.

He finally untied his own sash, completely removing his kimono. He spread it out beneath him, making it serve as some sort of bedding between them and the grass.

"Zoro's so sexy."

"S-Shut up." Zoro pulled Luffy down into a kiss, this time much more gentle and passionate. He squeezed Luffy's manhood to remind him of where they left off.

"Okay, okay, Zoro."

Luffy settled between Zoro's legs, slowly spreading thick thighs. He kissed a taut calf, eyelashes fluttering as black orbs roamed hungrily up and down the others' naked form.

Zoro placed the back of his hand over his eyes, embarrassed. "L-Luffy..." _Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat._

Much to his surprise, his legs were suddenly being pushed up to his chest.

"Let me see Zoro's face."

Just as he moved his arm out of the way, Luffy began pushing into him. The two watched as Luffy's cock disappeared completely inside Zoro's tight hole.

"Ahh, so good..."

Zoro whimpered at the sensation of being completely full. His head was thrown back, hands clenching his kimono for purchase.

Luffy returned to his favorite place, suckling on a hard nipple enthusiastically.

"N-No, Luffy. Ahh..." Zoro's hand moved to tug at black curls, but Luffy didn't pull away. That simply meant Zoro was feeling good. _Really_ good.

Luffy began to move, pulling out almost completely before pushing harshly back inside. Zoro cried out as his prostate was hit dead on.

The slow pace didn't last long, as both desperately needed more. _Always_ more.

Luffy took each of Zoro's hands, fingers intertwining on either side of his mate's head.

He kissed Zoro's forehead. "I love Zoro. He's the best mate... He's so strong..."

"Wha-...?" Zoro's face flushed, leaving him at a loss for words.

"Aw, Zoro can't speak? So cute~."

"N-No, not true. I- ahh... don't-" _Too much, it's too much!_

As much as Luffy wanted to tease the other more, he was also at his limit.

He let go of one of Zoro's hands to reach down between them. Matching the harsh pace of his thrusts, he pumped the reddened cock.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, eye wide at the sudden stimulation. "I'm gonna-!"

Luffy leaned down, whispering darkly in the other's ear. "Cum for your captain, Zoro."

Zoro saw white.

His orgasm hit him hard, leaving him shivering all over as his body spasmed harshly. Luffy was left with a beautiful sight: back arched almost completely off the ground, parted swollen red lips, and unshed tears within a half lidded eye glazed over with lust. The swordsman's own cum was left splattered over his belly and chest.

Seeing his lover in such a disheveled state pushed Luffy over the edge soon enough.

He came with Zoro's name on his lips, spilling all that he had inside his swordsman. All Zoro could do was take it, whimpering at the overstimulation.

After coming down from his high, Luffy gave Zoro one last kiss before pulling out and lying next to him.

With the cool breeze and soft rustling of the nature around them, Luffy began drifting off.

Zoro turned on his side, studying the rising and falling of the others chest along with the pleased look on soft features.

He shifted forward, resting his head on a rubber shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Luffy smiled in his sleep.


End file.
